herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Deletion
Category:Shapeshifters / Category:Shape-shifters I believe this is far too specific and at least the first of the two should be deleted since it's misspelled and therefore unused. Delete #Åusår (Talk) 18:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #Sploom them both. How do we have so many useless pages? --Angel Bob 23:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] # Category should go. Page, not so much. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments This is simply about the categories, not the Shape-shifters article itself. --Åusår (Talk) 02:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Hero Factory Rookie Team I believe this is unnecessary because it doesn't even have its' own article and used in its' current manner should also include practically every single Hero article since they were all at one time presumably Rookies. Delete #Åusår (Talk) 20:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #Alot of categories don't have pages, though I'm still with you on this one. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 20:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #--Angel Bob 22:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments Preston Stormer and Von Ness were part of a Rookie Team run by Thresher, so should they too have this category associated with their articles? --Åusår (Talk) 20:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hero factory sets.jpg All it has is prototype boxes and cans from the first wave in a size that's barely viewable. Plus, I'm a little irked (for lack of a better term) that it has the BIONICLE Stars canisters included. Delete #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 22:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #The reason it includes the STARS is simply because it's an image of part of the "Table of Contents" from a LEGO Vendor Catalog page that was poorly cropped, but the resolution is so poor I agree it should go. --Åusår (Talk) 22:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) #--Angel Bob 22:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) # Why was it even uploaded? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 15:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments Mission Managers It's a stub, and we only know two of them. What else do you need to hear? Merge with Hero Factory (Organization) #''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Keep #How can we call ourselves a wiki if we get someone who searches for information and can't find it? Keep. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']] #They are a vital part of each of the Hero Factory Teams, thus I assume there will be more introduced as the Hero Factory story expands, and Monasti's argument has convinced me to return to my original position. --Åusår (Talk) 17:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hero Factory (Location) I agree with the previous suggestion by Cirvihi that the Hero Factory (Location) article should actually be a subsection within the Makuhero City article. Merge with Makuhero City #Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments Category:Groups Seems pretty redundant and unnecessary since we already have Category:Hero Factory Teams, Category:Organizations, and Category:Species. --Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete #Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments Category:Hero Factory Villains I'm not sure if this refers to them being villains of the toy line, or the organization, but neither association is needed. --Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Rename Category "Villains" #Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah, rename it. --Angel Bob 23:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments --Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC)